Hold me tight
by FrillyCrossplayer
Summary: Elle has had a crush on George since she was a first year, little did she know that he felt the same way. OC/George Weasley


Hello there. My name is Elle verity jean. and I am a wizard. I attend a school in scotland called Hogwarts. I am a metamorphmagus. Most of the time though, I have longish dirty blond hair, a smattering of freckles, and grayish-blue eyes. I only change to entertain myself and some of my friends, I am a third year, and I am a slytherin. Here is my story.

I woke up and turned over on my mattress, my blankets Covering everything except my face. I squinted through the emerald green curtains, It was christmas break, so why did the light have to wake me up? I grunted and slipped my legs over the edge of the bed, nearly falling over , someone had left a box of half eaten chocolate frogs on the floor. I trudged over to my dresser and pulled out a Gray cashmere sweater my aunt gave me, and my favorite baggy jeans. I pulled off my oversized blue T-shirt and tossed it lazily onto my trunk and pulled my clothes on, put on a pair of socks and trudged downstairs, before I got to the first step, a figure with long black hair ran past me, knocking me into a wall. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I shouted after the girl. I trudged up the stairs rubbing my eyes and walked down the corridor to the great hall, where I could smell bacon and toast.

I pushed the door open, most of what was left of my house was already seated. I saw a girl with light blue eyes talking to a boy I vaguely remembered as Draco. She was talking about a muggle band my sister had liked.. My chemical romance. I sat down across from her and popped open a bottle of milk and took a piece of buttered toast. She was staring at me. Her eyes were a bright blue. she was wearing way too much makeup. "What are you wearing?" She spoke like I was an unwanted wart. "clothes..." I replied, studying my piece of toast with sudden interest. " You're a slytherin right? why are you dressed like a prep?" I was snapped out of my staring at the toast zone-out. "Huh?" I questioned, nibbling the end of my toast. "Why are you dressed like that?" She glared at me. "Cuz, these are my comfy clothes." I stuck the last bit of toast in my mouth and swallowed." She was wearing a corset, boots with muggle bands on them.. and fishnets. "What you're wearing is not exactly practical either..." She slammed her hands on the table with such force, the milk bottle tipped and spilled on my lap. "ebony calm down.." Draco said. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, SHE JUST INSULTED ME!" She began crying. "Screw this." I grabbed another piece of toast, another bottle of milk, and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to george. "Hey! He smiled at me brightly." "Hey yourself." I smiled back at him.

little did I know, Ebony was following behind me. "Hey, You!" she yelled at me. "I have a name you know." I said, not turning around. "Yeah well...-" George had stood up. "Leave her alone." He sounded scary. "Why don't you just back off you preppy little blood traitor." I could feel my anger rising. "Yeah, back off and let us deal with the little freak." Draco chimed. I gripped the table so hard my knuckles turned white. "So run along you little preppy shi-" I Didn't give Ebony time to finish her sentence, In one fluid motion, I stood up wheeled around and punched her squarely in the Jaw. Professor Snape, apparently had witnessed this because he stood up, and walked over. "What happened?" "Ebony was just-" "Elle was defen-" "Draco was trying to-" "I was standing-" "One at a time!" He barked. "You." He pointed at Ebony. "Elle was insulting me and saying A bunch of mean words." She smirked at me. He looked over at me." What's your story?" I looked at him, shrugged and said: "She asked me about my clothes, said she didn't like them, I told her the same, and she got mad so I moved, She followed me, Insulted my friends here." I motioned at George. "and I punched her." She glared at me. "I see.. Detention, monday night, no excuses, Ebony go back to the house table, with Draco. She attempted to sashay sexily, but it looked more like she was a limping camel. It looked pretty funny. "So you got any new products?" I asked George. His smile increased. "Yeah, after breakfast I can show you. " I nodded a few minutes later we had departed, Up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. "password?" the fat lady asked. "Spiggling windings We walked up the boys staircase, He opened the door to his dorm, and motioned for me to sit on the bed. I plopped down and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to my chest, while he dug through his trunk. He pulled out a box. "here." I opened it, inside were little wiggly things, I poked one and it exploded. Those still have a few kinks we need to straighten out. I poked another one and it emitted a large amount of green smoke. "We have more, but Mcgonagle confiscated them. He pulled out a large honey-dukes bag. "here, close your eyes." I closed them tight, He pulled my wrist and plopped something into my palm. "Open." I looked my palm a small chocolate heart. "Huh? George.." I blushed. I had liked him since our first year. Did he like me back? My heart beat loudly in my ears. "One more thing.. close your eyes again." I did as I was told, I knew what was coming, but it still came asa shock when it happened. I felt his lips press softly against mine. my eyes popped open. His hands came up to my face and held my cheeks. On an impulse, I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled out of the kiss, and smiled at me. I was 99% percent sure I was blushing. I didn't care. I laid on the bed, on my side, and he flopped down next to me. I smiled. "so... Did you like your christmas gift I know it was a bit early..." I snuggled closer to him, happy as could be.


End file.
